The present invention relates to an improved subtractive developer for use on lithographic plates and processes for its use in the development thereof. More particularly, a subtractive developer has been invented which is comprised of alcohols of lower alkyls in combination of approximately equal parts with a complex mixture of water, ethylene glycol monobutyl ether, surface active synthetic detergents, free fatty carboxylic acids and inorganic phosphate.
Subtractive developers for the development of lithographic plates have been commercially available. However, long standing problems with the known developer compounds have included: initial delay before developing commences, improperly dissolved and/or unwanted lacquer remaining on the image area of the plates, improper sensitization of the image area, susceptability to the presence of water in or on the developing area, and "salt and pepper" and blind areas on the press.